jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Enrico Pucci
(first name) Emilio Pucci (last name) |stand = Whitesnake C-Moon Made in Heaven |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 39 |birthday = June 5, 1972''SO Chapter 127: Heavy Weather (3)'' |zodiac = Gemini |czodiac = Rat |death = November 26, 2011 (After Resetting　Universe) |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Italian American |hair = White , ( ) |eyes = Brown , ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |occupation = Priest''SO Chapter 87: Awaken (3)'' |family = Unnamed pope (ancestor) Perla Pucci (Younger sister) Weather Report (Younger twin brother) |mangadebut = SO Chapter 33 Foo Fighters (3) |mangafinal = SO Chapter 158 What a Wonderful World |animedebut = |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Shō Hayami‎ (All-Star Battle) Jōji Nakata (Ultra Jump CM, Young Pucci, Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is the main antagonist of ''Stone Ocean. As a priest working at Green Dolphin Street Prison, he aspires to implement a plan long formulated by DIO. Appearance Pucci is a dark-skinned man of average to above-average height and slim to fit build. Pucci has very short white hair. His facial hair grows in a complex pattern, with two zig-zagging strands from his eyebrows to his hair, and thin sideburns, spreading at the edge of the middle of his jaw. Pucci wears a slim, black gown, in the style of a priest's vestment. A gold cross is printed on top, spanning his chest and running his length, with two golden double crosses at the wrists of his sleeves. Green Baby After uniting with the Green Baby, Pucci's appearance takes a number of superficial changes. His sideburns join with other strands of hair also joined to his eyebrows, forming a five-pointed star on his forehead. His eyebrows grow into spikes, like the Green Baby, and he grows multiple ponytails or dreadlocks, which thread through the holes of his collar. He replaces his previous belt with a much larger double belt, and his wrists now have golden bands. Personality The priest Enrico Pucci is a fanatic committed to an heretical notion of God's will and to DIO's plan. As a teenager, Enrico Pucci was a good-hearted man, who tried the best he could to follow his faith as a future priest. When a tragic series of events led to the suicide of his beloved Sister Perla, Pucci fell into despair and then went to see DIO, whom he encountered before. Enrico Pucci then became a radical believer after frequenting DIO, whose principal credo was that humans were helpless before many forces which ruled the Universe. Among these forces, God's will and Fate -which Pucci dubs "Gravity"- were the most brought up. Pucci's backstory, full of near-impossible coincidences and twist of fate and Perla's death whose responsibility couldn't be pinned on anybody in particular were the probable inceptions of this belief. Prone to chitchat, a lingering effect of his many discussions with DIO, Pucci often brings multiple random trivias to drive his point: observing Miraschon try to steal a golden cross, Pucci explained how Miraschon couldn't escape her nature; similarly Pucci exposed to Jolyne a certain species of reckless swallows who died young without realizing their limits as a metaphor for the Joestar bloodline. Mixing this belief with DIO's plan to "attain Heaven", Pucci sought to make every human know their fated paths via Made in Heaven's power, and give them the "resolution" to accept their destiny, calling it true "hapiness". Essentially, Pucci wished that humans realized that they couldn't fight Fate and make them at peace with their status as subordinates of Fate. In his quest for attaining Heaven, Pucci used many immoral methods including murder, manipulation and bribery. Pucci was particularly callous about human lives, considering that he worked for the greater good anyway and that these sacrifices were insignificant. DIO's plan notably included the sacrifice of 36 human lives, Pucci also sought to murder anyone who would cross his path, even Emporio Alnino who was a helpless child, or used minions he would recruit with manipulation or promises of favors as the priest of Green Dolphin Street. Underhanded tactics are not beneath him: Pucci favors imposing cruel choices to his enemies, for instance throwing Jotaro's Memory Disk into the dying Annasui, and asking Jolyne whether she wants to stop him or save Jotaro, as the disk will disappear if Annasui die and her father as a result, and Pucci would drive Jotaro through a similar choice in his final battle. Generally Pucci is a rather immoral person, having no qualm being violent (his first appearance has him smashing Miraschon's face-first into the edge of a cabinet after discovering a theft) or collaborating with various criminal, viewing them as tools to further his plans. As a fanatic, Pucci neither enjoys nor dislikes the numerous immoral acts he commits, being focused on his plan above all. As DIO planned for, his friend Pucci doesn't take any interest whatsoever in wordly concerns such as wealth or sex, and his only drives are his friendship with Dio and his belief, although during their first meeting, DIO noticed a burgeoning evil in the priest who was reading a book about a clergyman committing adultery and running from his office to become an artist. His twin brother Wes told him when he regained his memory, that he was "the worst evil: an evil man who didn't know that he was evil". A rather reserved priest, Pucci became more and more exalted as the plan neared its completion, having occasional outbursts of enthusiasm and celebrating the Green Baby's conception. Prior of acquiring Made in Heaven, Pucci was an anxious person and used to to recite the prime numbers, which calmed to him thanks to their indivisibility. Upon unlocking it however, Pucci became supremely confident, and began to express his emotions more freely, exasperated at Jolyne's persistance to resist him and shouting her name in anger. Interestingly, Pucci's first Stand Whitesnake possess its own personality which can be described a scornful and vicious. Whitesnake vocalizes Pucci's inner emotions more freely than its user, notably his anger. Abilities :''See Whitesnake, C-Moon and Made in Heaven. Pucci develops two Stands other than his original during the course of Part VI. Whitesnake is Pucci's basic Stand, with which he may steal up to two discs from individuals, containing their Stand or their memories. Pucci develops C-Moon with the instructions in DIO's Diary and with DIO's Bone, which manipulates gravity. Pucci develops Made in Heaven with further instructions in DIO's Diary, which steadily increases the speed of time. Synopsis Early Life Pucci grew up with a wealthy upbringing and was well-liked by everyone. However, his disfigured foot resulted in a stumbling and near impossible limp that had followed him throughout his life. Raised as a Catholic, he found only solitude in the halls of his church. He was already on the path of priesthood at the age of fifteen, an action allowed by his parents due to his family's religious history. One day while sweeping the floors, he stumbled upon DIO's feet underneath a table. Curious, he conversed with DIO, and though he was alarmed when DIO grasped his twisted foot, he didn't think it was anything special. It wasn't until Pucci removed his shoe that he noticed his foot had been healed. Around the same time, a woman, in tears, came to the confessional booth, pleading to be heard. Choosing to listen in the absent priest's place, he heard how this woman had switched her sickly baby with another family's twin. When he asked what the family name was, he was shocked to discover it was Pucci. Not long afterward, his sister, Perla, fell in love with a part-time worker named Wes Bluemarine. The man his sister was dating was actually his thought-to-be-dead twin brother. Despite his discovery, Pucci is unable to tell anyone due to his priestly obligation to preserve the privacy of confessions. In order to protect his sister from knowing of the incest, Pucci secretly hired a P.I. group to force Wes and Perla to break up. However, he was unaware that the P.I. group held the beliefs of the , who discovered that Wes' presumed father was an African American and proceeded to lynch Wes. Wes was shot and hanged from a noose over a cliff while Perla was beaten. The morning afterward, Pucci discovered Perla's corpse from her suicide and cradled her body in sadness. He noticed a disc emerging from her head, due to DIO's influence with the Stand Arrow. Pucci wanted to follow DIO, enticed by his words, but not before tying up all the loose ends to his past. He approaches the post-traumatic Wes, who was furious at Pucci's interference in his relationship with Perla, and quickly told him they were brothers before removing Wes's memory disc from him. Wes then adopted the name Weather Report to compensate for not having a name. Pucci spent the remainder of that year with DIO. From him he learned the "ingredients" needed to formulate the "perfect world". DIO grew to trust Pucci entirely, and gave him one of his finger bones as a remaining fragment should he die. The remaining years of Pucci's life were driven by his obsession of this promised land, and he waited for the preparation of the said day. To increase his mobility, he finished his priesthood and became a Father to those in need. Determined to fulfill Dio's prophecy, he secured at job at Green Dolphin Street Jail, where he spent the next 8 years as head priest and has since then become the longest residing member of the prison. Stone Ocean The Visitor SO Chapters 11-19: The Visitor '' The Collector, Marilyn Manson ''SO Chapters 34-39: The Collector, Marilyn Manson '' Savage Garden Strategy ''SO Chapters 44-47: Savage Garden Strategy SO Chapters 48-50: Flash Flood Warning SO Chapters 58: Ultra Security Solitary Pucci eventually did recreate his universe, in which every person received precognitive abilities for the purpose of accepting their fate. However, the only obstacle that remained in his way was Emporio Alniño, who he chases throughout the Green Dolphin Street Prison of his alternate universe, eventually cornering him in his ghost room. However, Pucci inadvertently pushes the Weather Report Stand disc into Emporio, who, despite being unable to control the Stand, enables it to make use of its hidden ability to increase the concentration of oxygen in the room, poisoning Pucci with the oxygen overdose and incapacitating him. Pucci angrily demands him to stop Weather Report from killing him, saying that his ideal world for humanity's happiness would be ruined, only to be told by Emporio that he lost to "fate" and that it's the true path of justice before finally being beaten to death by Weather Report. His universe then resets into an alternate timeline, in which Jolyne and company meet up coincidentally and the Joestar bloodline survives. It is unknown what happened to Pucci afterwards, it may either imply that he has been erased in the alternative universe or might have been "revived" with a alternate counterpart of his own. In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Pucci makes his first video game appearance in All-Star Battle and is the only villain playable from Part VI, voiced by Shou Hayami, who had voiced another follower of DIO, Vanilla Ice in the Capcom fighting game. He was confirmed for the game alongside Dio Brando (Part I). Pucci is a unique character, as he is the only character who can utilize three Stands during a match. He will always start a match with Whitesnake, where he can use strong punches and kicks to attack the enemy. He can only use his HHA with Whitesnake, which allows him to remove a Disc from the opponent if the attack connects (similar to Whitesnake stealing Jotaro's discs near the beginning of Stone Ocean), leaving the opponent crippled (Stand users can't use Stand attacks, such as Jotaro's "ORAORAORA!!!" or DIO's "MUDAMUDAMUDA!!!" barrage, until they recover the Disc by hitting Pucci and getting the Disc back, other Style characters can't use an equivalent attack, such as Jonathan's Ripple recovery or Johnny and Gyros' horses). When Whitesnake is his Stand, Pucci can fill up 14 rhombuses over his HHA/GHA bar, by inputting a certain command Pucci will grab the Green Baby and say one of the 14 secret words to him, filling one of the rhombus, if Pucci fills all of the 14 rhombuses the Green Baby will fuse with Whitesnake, evolving it into C-Moon and altering Pucci's appearance. With C-Moon, Pucci can attack the enemy with gravity-based attacks. While C-Moon is his Stand, Pucci does not have an HHA, instead his GHA will be made available to use, using his GHA will allow him to evolve C-Moon into Made in Heaven. If he is not interrupted during this time the GHA will be successful (the GHA gets an extra animation on the Kennedy Space Center stage). After evolving his Stand into Made in Heaven the stage will move into outer space, with the floor being a road made out of light representing the rapidly changing universe, making this the only possible stage to be played without being a regular stage. During this stage Pucci will move a lot more faster while the opponent is slowed (recreating the Made in Heaven story arc), giving him an incredible advantage in the match, Made in Heaven itself does not have any special move since the whole stage's change can be considered its "special move". The only character who does not suffer this slow-down effect is Giorno Giovanna with Gold Experience in Requiem Mode. Made in Heaven is not entirely infallible. If he is somehow struck by Kosaku-Kira's Bites the Dust GHA, Pucci's Stand will revert all the way back to Whitesnake, the stage will be restored back to what it was, although Pucci is still able to regain C-Moon and subsequently Made in Heaven with enough diligence. Aside from his three Stands, one of Pucci's moveset consists of discs he throws at the enemy as well as regular punches, kicks and grabs. Pucci possesses one alternate costume, being the attire he wore as a 15-year old during his flashback talking to DIO. Alongside the others characters from Part VI, Pucci has a special intro against DIO, the same conversation they had in a flashback where DIO claimed that Pucci could easily steal DIO's Stand disc, and The World with it. Pucci also possesses a (Whitesnake only) special move where he forces a hallucination upon his opponent (each character has a unique animation for this move as well, similar to Giorno's HHA). For the western version he was named "Father Pucchi" and his Stands' names were changed to "Pale Snake", "Full Moon" and "Maiden Heaven", respectively. Pucci also appears as a background character at the Green Dolphin Street Prison stage and if the opponent were to be defeated near the gate where Pucci is standing, his Whitesnake will appear as a Situation Finish and steal the loser's Stand/Memory Disc similar to the chapter scene when Whitesnake obtains Jotaro's Stand disc from Jolyne. If Pucci himself is selected as a fighting character for this stage, he will not appear as a background character nor will the Situation Finish be available. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Enrico Pucci Pucci with Whitesnake (simply "Enrico Pucci") was confirmed as a playable character alongside Jolyne, Ermes, and Weather Report. Whitesnake is unable to evolve, unlike the previous game. As a result, his move set is primarily based around the powers and attacks demonstrated before his merging with the Green Baby. His Style Action makes Whitesnake charge forward and unleash a downward punch. His GHA is Whitesnake stealing the opponent's disc before sending them off with a roundhouse kick. Pucci's original form does not appeared in Story Mode, unlike alternate Diego, and Part 4 and 6 Jotaro who briefly appeared on the ending of the game. Instead, Pucci's New Moon form is the one to be involved in the game storyline, set after his transformation. Also, this form cannot paired with New Moon form. Tournament He is paired with Akira Otoishi in the Eyes of Heaven tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Weather Report and "Kosaku Kawajiri". New Moon Pucci Pucci with C-Moon ("New Moon Pucci") and subsequently, Made in Heaven, is now a separate playable character, and was confirmed alongside Anasui, Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion), and Joshu Higashikata. His name is titled , commonly shorted as . This form appeared in the story mode, instead of his original form. Besides it is known that Pucci is one of DIO's loyalists, he is first seen with Pet Shop, to kill Part 3 Jotaro and his future daughter, Jolyne, from getting the Saint Corpse Parts. However, the first incarnation of Jotaro is too strong, as he and Pet Shop retreats back to DIO (whose now in his Heaven Ascension form). After the heroes already encounters Heaven Ascension DIO and Pucci is defeated second time, even already sending the zombies to attack them, Pucci however, knows that Jotaro will send the older Joseph to find the weakness of DIO's new form using Hermit Purple on Pucci since he himself knows his master's weakness. To prevent the heroes from knowing Heaven Ascension DIO's weakness through getting Pucci's memories, Pucci commits suicide, akin to his master's first defeat as a vampire, prior having a Stand back in Part 1. =C-Moon = With C-Moon, his attacks utilize its gravity-based powers, granting him the ability to generate a field in which enemies fall away from him. His Style Action sends C-Moon to attack the enemy separate of him, allowing Pucci free movement. Additional commands related to C-Moon's attacks may be input and potentially allow both Pucci and the Stand to assault the enemy at the same time. His GHA makes C-Moon punch the ground, activating its gravity field and leaving the opponent stunned and floating in the air. C-Moon delivers a single punch into their torso, turning it inside-out with nearly fatal effects before Pucci deactivates the field and lets his victim fall. =Made in Heaven = With Made in Heaven, Pucci gains incredible speed and power due to the Stand's abilities, being able to deal many hits and cover a large amount of ground in a short amount of time. His active Style Action temporarily boosts his movement speed to unmatched levels, with the added effect of generating afterimages to accentuate Made in Heaven's capabilities. His GHA has Pucci lunge at the opponent, before appearing behind them and informing them of "the birth of a new world". He disappears before they could successfully turn to face him and proceeds to rush them down from all sides at a speed invisible to the naked eye. Made in Heaven ends the attack by delivering a powerful jab to the opponent's abdomen, sending them off. Trivia * Like his friend DIO, he is one of only two antagonists to actually kill the protagonist. * Pucci is one of the three characters in the series to obtain the Joestar birthmark without having been integrated into the bloodline, the others being DIO (from taking Jonathan's body) and Weather Report (from Pucci's integration of the Green Baby into his system). * He is allergic to shellfish. * He is the antagonist that has the highest protagonist killing spree after killing Jolyne Cujoh, Jotaro Kujo, Ermes Costello, Weather Report, Anasui and F.F. *He and Vanilla Ice share the same voice actor in different games, Sho Hayami, who voiced Vanilla Ice in Heritage for the Future and Enrico Pucci in All-Star Battle. **Vanilla Ice & Pucci both share the deepest relationship with DIO as they've dedicated everything to DIO or to his memory, and in turn DIO has shown his complete trust in them. *Pucci and DIO are the only antagonists from different story arcs to be seen together. Gallery - Experience= Pucci star eyes.png|Pucci's Star Eyes Pucciestar.png|Pucci's Joestar Birthmark PucciandStH.jpg|Pucci with his perfected Stand, Made in Heaven enrico pucci's death.jpg|Pucci's death }} - Game= Pucci ASB.jpg|Pucci's render for All-Star Battle Jojovillianssmall.jpg|Pucci along with other main antagonists in All-Star Battle Pucci A.jpg|Pucci Costume A in All-Star Battle 6pci.png|All Star Battle concept art EnricoPucci jojoeoh.png|Enrico Pucci's render for Eyes of Heaven NewPucci jojoeoh.png|New Moon Pucci's render for Eyes of Heaven - Others= 571455.jpg|Cover, Pucci (second outfit) and Jolyne Cujoh, Weekly Shonen Jump Ep 01 mms99.jpg|Pucci's first outfit in Real Action Heroes Ep 04 mms99.jpg|Pucci's second outfit in Real Action Heroes }} References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Personell Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Stone Ocean Category:Characters of Unknown Fate